Doctor Wallace Breen
"The Combine could've given us a better life, they could have saved humanity... but instead you choose to ruin it for us." --Doctor Breen, talking to David.https://youtu.be/Cbj0-W7W3cY?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=1010 Doctor Wallace Breen was the main antagonist in Seasons 1-5 of Splonder Mon's zombie series. He wears a tight black sweater, with a brown overcoat and pants, and has white hair and a beard. He is based off of Wallace Breen from Half Life 2 universe. He is voiced by Splonder Mon, and speaks with some sort of a European accent. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known other than he was the lead creator of the Super Soldier project, later known as the Combine, meaning he must have been trusted enough by the government, or held a high enough position in the government or military to undertake such a large project as the Super Soldier project. This indicates Breen could have been some sort of politician or general. To help grow the Super Soldier project, he secretly signed illegal contracts with the Joint Strike Force to raid military bases for supplies for the project.https://youtu.be/-GlEDduo1ow?t=1021 Regardless of how he received the privilege of taking command of the Combine project, his true intentions were not bettering life for humanity. While playing along with the government, he secretly began directing a project within the Combine to engineer creatures called Headcrabs. With these headcrabs, he would launch them on society and let them infect the populous, while the Combine would remain safe in their bunkers. Once society had collapsed, the Combine would emerge into the world and Breen would create his new world order, with him as supreme leader. Along with his project to create headcrabs, Breen had a strange obsession with clones. With the advanced technology of the Combine, he developed several clones of himself prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse For the first several seasons of the outbreak, Breen seems to elude the survivors, and his whereabouts are largely unknown. One of Breen's clones is first encountered by David Hawkings in Episode 9 of Season 1. He meets David standing on top of a floating platform, likely of Combine origin, out of David's reach. He unleashes several Antlions- either of Combine development or recovered from the ''Xen ''world, upon David. After David wins against all of Breen's creatures, David shoots the clone down from his platform and leaves believing he had saved humanity from Breen. However, humanity was not so lucky, and Breen is encountered by David once again in the ruins of an unspecified city, talking with Rob, a former Combine soldier. Rob is somewhat skeptical of Breen's legitimacy in not being responsible for starting the outbreak, especially after Breen orders Rob to kill his companion Dave. Rob pretends to go along with Breen's plan, and Breen dismisses him. Dave and Rob go to kill Breen, who is defended by a squad of Combine soldiers, however before they kill Breen they realize he is just another clone made by the real Breen to decieve them. He appears yet again at the end of Season 2, personally overseeing the capture of David. He informs Hawkings he will be executed, and he is taken away to a Combine prison camp. In the first episode of season 3, Breen is very briefly seen talking to one of his lieutenants at said prison camp, who reports that the APC carrying David had successfully reached the camp. It is unknown if this Breen was a clone, as he is only seen very briefly. In the 7th episode of Season 3, another of Breen's clones is dispatched to oversee an operation to capture David, after escaping from his previous captors. However, it is Breen who becomes captured instead, after David kills his surrounding escort, and David then interrogates him. The clone has a moment of remorse, and realizing the original Breen's mistakes, asks to be killed as he says he doesn't deserve to live on the planet anymore. David, instead, shoots this Breen in the leg, and leaves him to die to the zombies of his master's creation. Throughout all of Season 4, Breen does not make an appearance, and it is only close to the very end of Season 5 that Breen is finally seen in the flesh. He is present at the Battle of Big City to command his forces, and oversee their victory over the military. It seems things could be going this way until the rebels arrive to the aid of the military, and beat the Combine back. Breen is almost captured by the rebels, but he makes an escape on a combine APC. He is not able to cower for long, as David and Connor arrive at his base, an old factory. David- after, again, taking down Breen's monsters, kills Breen himself with the help of the Unknown Soldier. Personality Breen is a self-centered, egotistical person. He is hungry only for power, and sought to make the world his for the taking. Breen does not care about who he has to manipulate or lie to in order to accomplish his goals, as he attempts to deceive Rob, his own soldier, that the headcrabs were not of his making. Breen cares neither for all those that died at the hands of his headcrabs, nor the chaos it caused, the only goal he had in mind was making his own twisted "better future" for humanity, in which he ruled supreme over all. It is interesting to note however, that one of his clones is not similar to the original Breen, in that he feels remorse his actions, and feels guilty enough to the point where he asks David to kill him. Relationships With Others * David Hawkings There is nobody Breen seemed to despise more than David Hawkings. Since when the two first met eyes, David has been a hindrance to Breen's plans. He has killed many of Breen's soldiers and clones alike. Even when David has the upper hand, Breen is spiteful towards David until his last moments, uttering profanities to him before his death. David, similarly, seems to share the hatred towards Breen- and takes every opportunity he has to attempt to kill him. David, on the contrary to Breen however, seems to hate Breen because of his crimes against humanity, and his creation of the headcrabs to begin with. * Joint Strike Force Commander Wallace Breen apparently was the JSF Commander's right-hand-man at one point. The commander clearly trusted Breen greatly for him to be second to someone as powerful as the commander. The JSF Commander makes this respect evident when he talks to Connor, calling Breen "the best leader he could have asked for". In addition, the JSF Commander made several agreements with Breen to assist the Combine, before the outbreak even began. However, he likely lost this respect for Breen when he betrayed him, trying to kill David instead of using him. Sources Category:Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Antagonists